


The Conniving Cupcake Caper or How Not to Make the New Neighbors Feel Welcome

by cinderellasleftshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef Benny, Chef Gabriel (Supernatural), Cupcakes, Curtain Fic, Doctor Sam, Domestic Fluff, Engineer Dean, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Never Have I Ever, Surgeon Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderellasleftshoe/pseuds/cinderellasleftshoe
Summary: Sam and Dean move into a fixer upper in Long Beach next door to the brothers Castiel and Gabriel.The boys hit it off right away, but Gabe's got a plan to make them best friends. BESTIES!What could possibly go wrong???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt posted by the lovelies over at Destiel NaNoWriMo FB group. They're the pixie dust beneath my wings.
> 
> This is the prompt  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1431945710236125&set=pcb.278877765957504&type=3&theater&ifg=1

“Dean! Be careful with those!”

In response, Dean idly bounced the boxes in his arms, and they made clanging and rattling sounds, “they’re pots and pans, Sammy. What could happen to them?”

Sam glowered, “just take the boxes into the house and put them on the kitchen counter. And stop bouncing my cookie sheets, they’re gonna scratch up against the cookie cutters.”

“Dude, why did you put the cutters and the sheets in the same box, then?”

Sam sighed. They’d been over his system before, “they’re a C box! Cookie cutters and cookie sheets. C …”

And Dean jumped in singing before Sam could finish whatever stupid thing he was going to say about his precious packing system, “is for cookie, that’s good enough for me! Oh cookie, cookie cookie cookie!” as he carried the boxes into their new house and across their new living room to the kitchen.

Sam rolled his eyes and scanned the back of the truck. It was almost empty – just a few more boxes for the pantry and their pants. The movers would be bringing the big stuff - furniture, mom’s dining table and buffet that were Campbell heirlooms – in another week. Sam had driven their clothes, some boxes of essentials and their mattresses in a small rental truck from northern California to Long Beach, and Dean had followed in the Impala. They’d used a good chunk of the life insurance money from their parents that they’d never touched to buy this little cottage just a block up from the beach. Sam was going to practice medicine, and Dean had just been hired as a civil engineer by the City of Long Beach to design roadways. I mean, yeah, the list price of the two bedroom, three bathroom had been listed at 1.4 million dollars, but that was way over-priced for a place that needed a lot of TLC.

Dean had done his own appraisal with the help of a new friend over in the building inspections department, and they’d put in an offer at just under a million. Then they’d put down $350,000 in life insurance money and now they had a mortgage that was just over 3k/month, they were splitting it. And with their jobs, they could both afford $1500/month. In fact, %1500/month was a steal for monthly rent in Long Beach. They were really pleased with themselves. And they were looking forward to doing the fixing up of the place themselves. They’d contracted out the roof work, and had the air conditioner replaced by a professional. Dean had already drawn up plans for the yard and picked out the new windows. That’s where they were going to start – curb appeal. Get their little eyesore into shape for the rest of the pretty little neighborhood.

Sam drew in a huge breath of salty breeze and smiled broadly, his shoulders relaxing as he heard Dean unpacking the C box in the kitchen. The trip down from up north had been joyful. They were about to have everything they ever wanted.

***

“Where are you headed?” Castiel asked his brother Gabriel who was carrying a plate of pretty pink frosted cupcakes to the front door. Cas had been snoozing on the couch in front of the Bama/Clemson game. Sure, it was an exciting game, but he’d just come off a double at the hospital and he only watched the games so he’d have something to talk with his surgical team about.

“We’ve got new neighbors! I’m bringing them cupcakes, can you please get your bony ass off the couch and grab the white lasagna I made them off the stove. … Use potholders!” Gabriel was almost manic with happiness. They had new neighbors! Young-ish men about their age who had already begun improvements on the derelict cottage next door. This was going to be awe-some.

Cas laughed at his brother’s antics. But he wasn’t alone in his happiness. Cas had been feeling positively about the new neighbors the moment the roofers showed up to put a Spanish tile roof on the house next door. It was a nice choice and a respectable nod to the roots and history of Long Beach. It looked right with the arches and courtyard architectural features of the house.

Cas got up off the couch, put on the silicon potholders that would protect his hands from the heat, and lifted the hefty lasagna from the stove. It smelled amazing, a rich blend of sausage and mushrooms baked in a silken white sauce. Mmmmmmmm. He wondered how he’d slept through the making of this gorgeous dish. His brother, the brunch chef, had outdone himself.

***

“We’ve got visitors,” Dean called to Sam as he was finishing up the kitchen boxes and saw through the front windows the two men walking up the brick path to their front door. Those uneven and weather worn bricks were the first thing Dean was going to fix and his hands were itching to pick up a shovel.

Sam’s head was buried in a box of winter coats and sweaters they would probably never again need. “Who is it?!”

Dean shouted back, “dunno! But they brought food!”

Sam grinned as he hung the last of the coats in the closet. New neighbors bringing food -- this was going to be awesome.

Gabriel rang the bell just as Dean pulled open the wooden front door with the stained glass inserts that Dean was just itching to refinish and rehang properly.

“Hi!” Gabriel’s smile was infectious, “we’re your neighbors, and we’ve brought food.”

“Well, I’m Dean, and I have cold beer and wine to go with your neighborly food, so why don’t y’all come on in!”  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled just as Sam popped out of the closet and into the hall.

Jesú, Gabriel thought, that is a very, very big man.

“Hi! I’m Sam!” the bronzey-haired and eyed giant said holding out his hand to shake. Which was amusing because Cas and Gabe both had their hands full of food.

Gabe solved the problem but shoving the cupcake plate into Sam’s hand and slapping him on the shoulder. Whoah. Shoulder firmness. Cas stepped by Dean, smiling, and entered the kitchen to place the casserole on the stove. Everyone followed him.

“I’m Gabriel and this is my brother, Castiel.”

“I’m Dean and this is my brother, Sam.”

“Cool,” said Dean. “Brothers are awesome. Let’s eat,” and Sam and Dean began pulling beer and wine out of the fridge, along with a salad Sam had picked up from the market earlier, and cups and plates and silver from the cupboards and drawers.

“Whoah,” said Gabe, “you all are making quick work of this unpacking business.”

“Sam’s got a system,” Dean smiled proudly at his little brother who smirked at all the shit Dean have given him about the system, but at least they knew where everything was and could unpack it.

They plated their food and carried it out to the courtyard that looked out onto the backyard. They ate a leisurely dinner and lingered long enough for Dean to light a fire in the fire pit. Dean shared his plans for the landscaping while Cas gave him tips about which kinds of plants he might appreciate. Cas was the gardener at their house.

Sam and Gabriel swapped cooking tips. Sam didn’t cook much, but he’d like to get better at it since Dean had to do all the cooking, and even if Dean liked it, that wasn’t entirely fair to have him shoulder the whole load. He’d been briefly intimidated by the chef, but Gabe had seemed happy to mentor Sam about picking out decent knives and promising to take him to the Market to teach him how to choose fruits, veggies, and meats.

This was going to be awesome.

***

Gabe and Cas said their goodbyes well after the sunset. They returned to their home happy, relaxed, and slightly tipsy on good beer and good friendship.

“Gods he’s gorgeous,” Cas told his brother about his new friend Dean.

“Fuck yeah he is. I’d bang that guy too,” Gabe added nodding and voice heavy with sincerity.

“Kali would kill us both,” Cas laughed, and then grew a little melancholy, “they’re great, right? I’m not just starstruck by the pretty? They’re just great?”

“They’re totally great,” Gabe agreed. “They’re going to be our best friends, and the pretty one is gonna be your next boyfriend.”

“How are you going to make that happen?” Cas asked raising an eyebrow.

Gabriel’s smile showed his incisors, “… we’re gonna nice the fuck out of them!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean make plans to invite the neighbors over for BBQ and bocce. On Slack?

“Those guys were really nice,” Sam told his older brother as they were putting out the fire in the fire pit and pulling the waterproof covers back over the patio furniture.

“They were. That lasagna was fucking awesome.”

“Wonder if they’d want to be our friends?”

“I dunno, Sammy. We could fold them up a fortune teller with the ‘do ya wanna be besties?’ question and stick it in their locker?”

“Fuck you, asshat,” Sam laughed, rinsing the empty beer bottles and placing them in the recycling bin they’d purchased just for this function. Their first recycling bin. This was going to be fucking awesome.

Dean smiled at his brother’s care with the bottles while Dean put the food away in their new fridge that had been delivered and installed, along with all the other new appliances in their kitchen, earlier in the week. The patio furniture had also been delivered earlier in the week, and a contractor had come in and pulled out all the carpet and ground and acid-washed the concrete foundation. The boys were eventually going to stain and seal the concrete floors, but they had some more work on the bathrooms they wanted to do first.

They’d still been packing up their old places until just two days ago, so the receiving and installation of the appliances and furniture, and supervising the contractors for the roofing, flooring, and a/c had been handled by their realtor Bella who was doing them no shortage of favors hoping to get into Sam’s pants. Which, who was Dean kidding, might happen just because woman was ambitious, gorgeous, and wicked smart and, so, basically just Sam’s type.

Dean loved the new gas ovens and cooktop, the near-silent dishwasher, the wine cellar, the refrigerator, and the dish warming drawer – all of it a high-end Japanese brand. He’d initially bristled at the expense, but Sam had argued that this was their forever house. Even when they married and had kiddos, they were gonna make this house work, adding onto it for as long as that was possible. They already had rough sketches of adding another master suite and fourth bedroom on the back, so the two families could share the kitchen, dining and living areas. Sammy and Dean agreed when they lost their parents tragically and were briefly separated by foster care while Dean was at university and Sammy was 17, that nothing and no one was separating them again. 

No. This was their family home, and they were going to live in it together with their families forever. Bella asked them what would happen when they met partners who didn’t want to share a home with the in-laws. Sam had answered immediately that they would never fall for anyone who didn’t value family as much as the boys did. Bella smiled that all business smile of hers and took them to see this house, just up from the beach, that needed serious love and attention, but had good-sized common areas and a large yard, perfect for what the boys had in mind. Bella, man. Sammy’d better sleep with her just because she’d been awesome.

Sam caught Dean’s attention, “so seriously, they’ll a lot like us, right? They live together, they’re really close. While we lost our family, they’re estranged from theirs. Kind of the same thing. We’re neighbors. I think we could be good friends, right?”

“Yeah, Sammy. They’re good company and their food is good. Let’s dig the bocce sand pit over the next few days. And then, after the furniture arrives, and gets unloaded and moved in, let’s invite them over for BBQ and bocce.”

“Dude, that sounds awesome.”

“Sam? Are you texting them right now?”

“Nah, I'm posting to the #hangouts on the Slack workspace Gabe set us up with while you and Castiel were getting more beers and wine.”

“We’re on Slack with the neighbors?” Dean’s voice pitched up in astonishment.

“Not ALL the neighbors, dumbass, just Cas and Gabe,” Sam said it like it wasn’t the weirdest thing anyone had ever said. I mean, Dean used Slack to communicate with his teams at his old engineering firm, and the Long Beach engineers used Slack. Sam had used Slack in school to keep up with his peers and their studying (and partying). But the next door neighbors?

“Yeah!” Sam was giving Dean the happy puppy eyes, “this is gonna be awesome!”

OK. Maybe Dean was just tired from the long day. This would probably be a lot less weird in the morning. “Let’s go binge something on Netflix and then get to bed,” he told his little brother who was just finishing up loading the dishwasher. Everything would make more sense after a few episodes of Detective Lynley and a good night’s sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was in the shower. Tomorrow was his day off, and after drinking too much beer and getting all warm and flirty in the kitchen with the hottie new neighbor, he just wanted some me time.

Gabe came bouncing into the bathroom without knocking! “Hey, Cas! Get your paws off your dick and listen to this!!”

Cas sputtered in annoyance, “Gabe! Learn to knock!”

“Bro, you’re 35 years old, you’d think you’da learned to lock the door by now. Guess what guess what guess what!!”

Cas sighed and rinsed the soap from his hair. Gabe wasn’t going away until he played along. “I don’t know, Gabe, why don’t you tell me?”

“Awww, little bro’ you’re no fun!”

“Well, it was obvious you were going to tell me that. I’m assuming from your excitement, this is about our secret plan to make the Winchesters our new best friends.”

“Cas, I can hear your eyes rolling even through the running water.”

Cas huffed out a laugh, fine he’d play. “OK, what exciting thing has happened since we left the Winchester’s lovely patio?”

“Sam just now posted that they’re going to dig a bocce pit this week. Their furniture should be here by the end of the week, and then they want us to come over for BBQ next weekend!”

Cas got a mental image of Dean cooking meat over fire.

“Wait, posted? As in on Facebook for the entire planet to see what we’re plotting?”

“No! Of course not! On our Slack workspace.”

“We have a fucking Slack workspace with the neighbors?!?!?” Had Gabe completely lost his mind?

“Of course we’re on Slack with the new neighbors! We’re going to cultivate a discourse community with them where we all feel comfortable sharing asynchronously. And that will strengthen our social ties. And make it easier for us to feel intimacy.”

“OK. That is fucking it. NO MORE DATING GRAD STUDENTS FOR YOU! Get back together with Kali already and put me, and all the university women in this town, of which there are legion, out of our misery!”

“Oh no, baby bro! This isn’t about me. This is about you marrying Dean Winchester so I can have my besties be my brothers-in-law and next door neighbors!”

“So, it is totally about you,” Cas sniped from beneath the hot spray.

“Hmmmmm. Thinking….. Nope. You still get to fuck the hottie, so it’s still about you.”

“OK, OK, that is tempting. Fine. I will participate in the Slack with the neighbors. I can’t believe I just said that. What is out plan for the BBQ?”

“OMG we only have six days! There’s so much to do!”

Cas shut off the water. He wasn’t going to get his shower me time anyway at this point. “What is the plan? What do we only have six days to do?”

“I think we should make dessert, something flashy, like flan so we can use the torches. And didn’t Sam say he loved the avocado that was in the salad? Let’s bring them a couple of California avocado trees!”

Cas wrinkled his forehead as he dried his hair with a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. “Avocado trees? Is that too much?”

“Of course not!” Gabe crowed, “Sam’s going to love me and then he’s going to help me push his brother into your lips!”

Huh. That was all Cas had here. There was probably something wrong with this plan but he wasn’t getting past that image of Dean being shoved into his mouth. In all its many permutations.

“So, I can go post on the Slack that we’re up for the BBQ and bocce?”

Cas stepped out of the shower and gave his brother a thumbs up. He heard a snapping sound and he spun around to look at Gabe who was already thumb-typing something into his phone. Huh. Maybe he’d imagined it. The water was still trickling in the shower and rain was falling against the windows.

* * *

Dean crawled into bed and turned out his light. He rolled over to plug his phone into the charger when he noticed the little red dot on the Slack icon. Huh. He thumbed open the app and tapped the #snaps channel. HOLYFUCK mostlynaked!Cas was giving the camera a thumbs up. It had been captioned “want to play doctor?”

What. The. Fuck.

It took Dean approximately 3.2 seconds to decide it didn’t matter why there was a mostly naked Cas on their Slack workspace (with the neighbors!?) asking if they wanted to play doctor. If pics of smoking hot mostly naked neighbor was going to be a regular thing, this Slack business was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas slept very late, then he scrambled a couple of eggs and toasted some wheat bread Gabe had baked a couple of days ago. He sat at the kitchen counter eating his breakfast and rolling through his email. Then he noticed the little red dot on the Slack app icon. Hmm. This neighbors on Slack thing was bananas, but he really wanted Gabe to be happy, and he was into Dean Winchester. He opened the app and saw the #snaps channel was new. He opened it up, and there was the pic of him Gabe had taken in the mirror of Cas as he was getting out of the shower. OK. That was it. That was a few thousand steps too far. Just no. Gabe was going out this afternoon to do some grocery shopping. Cas checked his watch. Just a couple of hours, and then he’d make this mess right.

***

Sam and Dean’s furniture arrived and the movers assembled, arranged, rearranged and unpacked. It took 2/3 of a day, but by the time they left, the house was perfect. It had nice bones anyway, at two bedrooms, three bathrooms and 2400 square feet, they had good-sized bedrooms and bathrooms with plenty of closet space, but the kitchen, dining room and living spaces were open and quite generous. 

Their mother’s heirloom dining set was comfortably in the dining room, while Dean’s overstuffed leather sofas were arranged around a soft area rug and mid-century coffee table Dean had found at a flea market and refinished. His flat screen tv was mounted to the wall, and his game consoles and cable box were concealed inside a mid-century buffet he’d also found at a flea market, refinished and repurposed as an entertainment console. Sitting on top was the flag from their dad’s casket folded carefully and sealed in a wooden and glass case, along with another small glass box with their parents’ wedding rings, and a few framed photographs from their parents’ Reno wedding. 

Dean was sitting at a commercial grade Janome sewing machine set up at a desk in the corner of the family room, with an iron and ironing board was set up nearby. He’d ordered around a zillion yards of lightweight French linen… ok, it was more like 50, and he’d washed them in the new washer and dryer. And now he was sewing roman shades for the glass wall that looked into the backyard. A family friend had cultivated his sewing skills when he was young. Upholstery and draperies were their family business, so Dean had practically grown up helping to hold, measure and sew fabrics. And he knew more than a few things about textiles and how to choose them. Sam was just happy because he’d priced roman blinds for all the glass in this house and they were freakin’ expensive. Even the cost of this fabric had been eye-opening for him, and he’d cringed when Dean threw it in the washing machine. But Dean said something about shrinkage and that was more than enough information for Sam.

The front door was open and someone was banging on the screen door. “It’s open!” Dean shouted as he took his foot off the pedal, letting the machine slow itself from the side seam hemming. 

Cas, wearing loose, faded jeans and a tight Ramones tee strolled in like he owned the place. He cocked one eyebrow at Dean, “you alone?”

“Yeah, Sam went out to look for a new vacuum cleaner.” Gods the man was going to kill him in those jeans that were about one errant breath from falling off those hips, Dean thought.

“Good.” 

“Good?” Dean asked, curiosity sparking along his spine. Cas’ eyebrow remained arched and Dean’s lips curved up. That was pretty hot.

“Yeah, good. You got a minute to talk?”

“Sure.”

“I’m really fucking into you.” Cas said.

Dean had to admire the direct tone in Cas’ voice that left no room for doubt or negotiation. “Well, that’s good because I’m really fucking into you too.”

Cas smiled and the smile rose from his lips and lit his face and his blue eyes. “Perfect. That deals with my first agenda item. My second item is that my brother, Gabe, is totally out of control with his secret plot to hook us up and make you two our best friends.”

“Yeah. I got that from the mouth-watering shower pic he took when you weren’t paying attention.”

Cas snickered. “I’m glad you’re aware that wasn’t my idea.”

“Doesn’t mean I was unhappy about it, though it did make it hard for me to fall asleep.” Both men smirked at each other. “However, my brother Sammy is also a bit over the top here.”

“I hadn’t noticed that. Maybe it’s because my brother is out shopping for avocado trees for your backyard so Sam can grow authentic California avocados for his own salads.”

Dean sputtered, “Avocado trees!? Well that does top my brother who is all the way across town at some highly recommended butcher trying to find the perfect ribs for his smoker for our weekend BBQ.”

Cas nodded. Considering LA traffic, traveling across town for a butcher was pretty extreme. But so far, Gabe was still ahead. “So, I had this idea, and I wondered if you’d be into it?”

“I’m into a lot of things,” Dean left the innuendo to hang there and Cas’ smile showed a little more incisor.

“Well, would you be into fucking with our brothers in their friendly neighbor arms race?”

It was Dean’s turn to show a little tooth, “that sounds awesome. Shall we discuss the details on the way to my bedroom? Sam will be gone at least two more hours.”

“Great. Want some of the tequila I’m hiding behind my back?” Cas asked, voice low and dirty.

“I’ll grab some limes and salt. We can do body shots.”

“You’re my kind of man, Winchester. Want to be my boyfriend?”

“You’re asking me before the fucking? Isn’t that kind of traditional?”

“I’m a little old to be fucking around, Winchester. I’d do it for you, but I’m a relationships person.”

“Perfect. So am I.”

“And you’re ok with messing with your brother?”

“Oh, I’m always ok with fucking with Sammy. It’s practically my life’s work.”


	5. Chapter 5

[Over smoked spareribs and all the trimmings]

Sam: I LOVE the avocado trees!

Gabe: Yay! I knew you would!

Dean: errrrr …… okay.

Cas: wtf, Gabe? Why did you post a mostly-nude pic of me to our group Slack?

Sam: It was funny!

Gabe: It was funny!

Dean: errrrr …… okay. (mouthing to Cas behind their brothers’ backs “more, please!”)

 

The party basically was set on a lather, rinse, repeat of the same.


	6. Chapter 6

“Does this make me your side piece?” Dean asked Cas as he poured a little more ginger and rosemary oil into his hand to warm before he kneaded it into Cas’ tight right shoulder. Dean was nude, straddling Cas’ hips as he massaged a post coital Cas into warm, soft submission.

“Mmmmm. Maybe it makes me pervy, but I like that idea,” Cas purred.

Dean flexed his fingers and pressed more deeply into the muscle tissue along Cas’ shoulder blade earning himself a pornographic moan.

Their top floor suite at The Shore hotel in Santa Monica was lit with candles, and the remains of room service were abandoned on a cart by the door. They’d waited until their brothers had their backs turned, gotten on the back of Cas’ Ducati and ridden up the coast in the warm late summer sunlight.

They didn’t need the posh, modern hotel to fuck, it just added to the feeling of the forbidden. Fooling around behind their brothers’ backs was half the fun. Well, maybe 20% of the fun, Dean thought, remembering Cas’ face when he came. Gods the man was gorgeous. Dean wasn’t a teenager, he didn’t think you fell in love overnight. But he was ready for a real relationship in his life. He’d gotten Sammy through medical school, he had a future with an employer he was optimistic about, they had enough money to meet all their needs and put some away for their futures, they had the house they loved. And they had a cute neighborhood to live in. It was time. And Cas met everything on Dean’s “need” list and virtually everything on his “want” list. Cas didn’t have the uterus that was Dean’s plan A, but they had plenty of other options. Lots of other options. And the sex was more than fantastic. Cas was expressive, responsive and adventurous. Dean would never be bored. The thought made him smile as he flexed his own shoulders and felt the sting of the fresh scratches on his back. Mmm.

Cas melted into the bed as Dean worked the week’s stress from his shoulders. This man was fucking everything. He was smart, funny, independent, loving, empathetic, successful, family-focused, and ferocious in bed. Yeah, they’d have to navigate adoption or the foster system, but they could work with that. Dean was fun. And Cas was a deeply serious animal, he needed a partner who brought the fun. And Dean knew just how to make Cas laugh (or make Cas cry out. One or the other, both were an excellent way to relax.). Cas wasn’t a kid anymore. He didn’t have time for games, but Dean didn’t play. Two weeks together, and they just knew.

***

Gabe put the large bowl of pasta in vodka sauce on the table, alongside a basket of garlic bread. Cas opened the pinot noir from Willamette and poured the ruby wine into their glasses. “It smells delicious, thank you!” he told his older brother.

“You’re welcome. Missed you this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I went out to that garden nursery a bit north and got caught in traffic on the way home.”

“Isn’t that why you ride that Italian missile in the first place? To dodge traffic?”

“Nah. I’ve seen too many cases of reckless driving in the ER. I’m careful these days.”

Gabe nodded and cleared his throat. “So, I thought that BBQ went well, Sam seemed to like his avocado trees.”

“He really did,” Cas agreed nodding his head and digging into his bowl of pasta, “really, bro, this is amazing.”

“Thanks, kiddo. What do you think we should do next?”

“What do you mean, next?” Cas asked, face settling into a blend of innocence and confusion. Heh. Take that, tricksy big brother.

“Well, they’re happy with us, and they invited us over, and we all seemed to have a good time, but you don’t seem to be shacking up with my future brother-in-law yet.”

“Well, we’ve only known them two weeks. Shacking up seems to be a bit early.”

“Maybe,” Gabe allowed and then rushed ahead, “but Sam was saying how they’re wanting to refinish that back deck of theirs so they can have more parties out there. I was thinking …”

“Gabe, no. We are not refinishing their deck. They need to pick the finish and colors! Just because we did our own doesn’t mean they want the same look!”

“No no no, Cas! I wasn’t thinking of refinishing it. I just thought since we had the belt sanders from when we did our own deck and our own kitchen and bathroom cabinets, that we sand down their deck while they’re at work. We’re both off on Wednesday and they’re both back to a 9-5 this week. It’d be a nice surprise!”

Cas smiled internally. Dean was right. There was something afoot with their brothers. Heh. This was going to be awesome. “Oh! Gabe! That’s a wonderful idea. I’d be happy to spend my one day off this week sanding down their deck!” Cas smiled to himself. Actually, he had Saturday afternoon to early Sunday morning off as well, and he was totally going to spend it in bed with Dean at the Westin. And another one of Dean’s massages would be just the thing to deal with sore muscles from sanding down their deck. 

“You’re the best, Cas!” Gabe happily dug into his own pasta humming to himself. This was going exactly according to his plan. Those dummies, Dean and Cas, would realize any day now that they were perfect for each other. He and Sam would see to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect there will be more chapters ... :)


End file.
